The present invention relates to a safety device for an aerosol spray, and more particularly for pumps and cans which include a pushbutton in the form of two finger-receiving wings. Some spray heads include an outlet nozzle on the thrust axis (for example a nasal spray) and cannot therefore be operated by exerting thrust directly on the same axis, whence the use of finger-receiving wings. The shape of these finger-receiving wings complicates the molding of spray heads and constrains design possibilities. The invention seeks, in particular, to ensure safety during use and during transport, i.e. to prevent unwanted operation, and to provide tamper-proofing for the container (and its contents) and for the pump or valve mechanism up to the first occasion of use. These results may be obtained in known manner by adding a tear-off ring to the spray head or to a protective cap for covering and protecting the head when not in use. This ring may prevent the head from being depressed, thus preventing it from operating. The head can only be depressed after the ring has been removed by tearing through a certain number of attachment points or lines. However, it is expensive and difficult to manufacture a spray head including both a tear-off ring and laterally-projecting finger-receiving wings by molding, and complicated molds are required.